Thank the Storm
by FutureFox
Summary: Amy and Murdock have their first date.  Can be read as a sequal to Definitely a Sweetie, but it's not necessary.


Thunder crashed again. Amy looked out the window for the hundredth time as the storm raged on. The rain slammed furiously onto the street below. No cars came by; no one would be crazy enough to drive in this weather. She stepped back from the window as lightening flashed.

"Well, what a perfect night for a first date," she mumbled sarcastically. "And now you're talking to yourself. This is going to work out great Amy."

Amy checked her watch again. It had become a cycle for the last half hour. Look out the window then check the watch. Look out the window then check the watch. Rinse. Repeat.

He hadn't called to cancel. Surely, he hadn't forgotten. She knew what he said about memory loss but somehow, she knew he wouldn't forget this. He wouldn't forget her. The storm though, that was what worried her. It had been a long time since there was one this bad. What if he had been in an accident? No, he was part of the A-Team. They were too good to wreck in the rain. That's what she had to tell herself. He was fine. He could handle the rain. He probably loved the rain. He was probably having a conversation with the thunder right now. She smiled at the thought of him staring up at the sky and asking the thunder why it was having such a bad night.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. A knock that had a pretty catchy beat. Amy smiled and danced a little to the rhythm as she made her way to the door.

She opened the door to a drenched Murdock. Water was dripping from his cap and his shirt was plastered to him under his trademark jacket. Clutched in his hands was a droopy bouquet of daisies. On his face was a big, goofy grin.

Amy couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, "do you want a towel," she managed to ask, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, that's okay. I've been wetter. I got you these," he said holding the bouquet out for her to take.

She took them from him as they dripped water on the floor, "I guess they don't really need to go in water."

Murdock's eyes widened and he slowly pointed at her, "good point Amy. Very good point. I knew you were a smart one."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to come in," she asked as she placed the bouquet on the bookshelf.

Murdock took his cap off and squeezed as much water out of it as he could before placing it back on his head. He held out his hand for her to take. She didn't question it, just took his hand as he stepped across the threshold.

"Thank you m'lady."

"Did you walk all the way here from the VA?"

"Uh, yeah. Wasn't really bad. Had a conversation with the thunder."

Amy stopped at that. Did she really know him that well? "Why didn't you take a cab, or steal a car, or get Face?"

"You ever try to talk to the thunder in a car? Besides, I didn't tell Face about tonight."

Amy and Murdock hadn't talked about whether or not they would tell the guys about the two of them. It wasn't that Amy didn't want them to know, but she didn't know what they would say. She didn't know if Hannibal would tell them to put a stop to it. She didn't know if they would see her differently. Most importantly, she didn't know what Murdock wanted. They hadn't even had a first date yet. She thought it was too soon to start talking about what to tell the others.

But, since Murdock had just opened that door, "why not?"

Murdock shrugged and stared at the floor, "he'd tease me or something. Or maybe try to talk me out of it."

"I know you can handle teasing. I've seen you do it," she replied.

"Not about this. I'm never really…sure about this. I never really feel like this."

Amy nodded in understanding. She stepped closer to him and reached out to gently squeeze his arm, "Face just wouldn't want either of us to get hurt."

"Yeah, I, I know. I just…"

"Want to keep this between us for now," she finished for him.

"Yeah. This is exactly why we make such a good team," he said as he placed his hand over her own that was still holding his arm. He smiled softly.

"So, shall we go," Murdock asked, pointing to the door.

"Really? In this weather?"

"If you want, I could drive."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any safer at all," Amy said, smiling.

Murdock deflated. "You want me to go then?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. That's not what I meant. We could just stay in. We could cook," Amy quickly explained. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to think she didn't want him.

"Cook? That's a great idea. I'll cook for you," he grabbed her hand and led her to the living room and had her sit on the couch. "You just sit here looking beautiful and I'll handle everything else," he was out of the room before he finished talking.

Amy took a moment to catch up before getting up and following him into the kitchen, "wait a minute Murdock. You don't know where anything is and I'm not really convinced you won't set the place on fire."

Amy stood in the kitchen watching Murdock giddily explore the contents of her cabinets. He turned to her with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, mademoiselle, trust me," said Murdock with an exaggerated French accent. "I will prepare the most magnificent dinner this kitchen has ever seen. Perhaps this whole apartment has ever seen."

Amy laughed, "why not? Okay, I trust you. I'll be in the living room." Before she turned to go, Murdock saluted her.

She went back to the living room and started flipping through a magazine. The only sounds she could hear were the sounds from the storm and Murdock carrying on with himself in the kitchen. She pictured a complete disaster in her kitchen when she finally got to see it. She remembered what the guys had done to her cute, little car when they helped out at Penhall Farm.

She also remembered that Murdock was the only one who had helped her fix it. She figured if he did make a mess, he was kind enough to clean it up. Still, she silently cursed the storm. A restaurant would have been better.

The pattering of the rain and Murdock's muffled voice made her drowsy. She closed her eyes and let the sounds relax her and take her away.

"Amy!"

Amy jumped. She looked up at Murdock who was staring at her curiously.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. What were you saying?"

"I said dinner's ready."

She looked at the floor to see a blanket spread out and a gorgeous looking banquet covering it. There was one candle lit up in the center. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what she expected from Murdock's cooking but it certainly wasn't what she was looking at.

"Wow, Murdock. I didn't even remember that I had a chicken," she said looking at the glazed bird on the floor.

"It was lucky that you did, otherwise we would have just eaten soup."

Murdock sat at the edge of the blanket and looked expectantly at her. She didn't hesitate to take a seat of her own on the opposite side of the blanket where there was a plate and glass waiting for her.

"This really is incredible. It's better than any restaurant could ever be."

"Don't you make me blush Miss Allen," Murdock joked as he began carving the chicken.

Amy filled her glass up with milk.

The food tasted just as good as it looked, "you missed your calling Murdock. You're an amazing cook."

"I think I'm more useful as a pilot."

Amy couldn't argue with that. She couldn't count the number of times Murdock had saved them at the last minute.

"Well, if you ever need a career cover," she continued.

"I'm glad you like it," said Murdock with a mouthful of potatoes.

Amy made a face at him but giggled anyway.

They ate and talked and laughed for a long time. Amy couldn't remember a time when she felt so happy, so safe and relaxed. Even the power of the storm couldn't dampen her mood. Not as long as she had her crazy pilot sitting across from her, acting out Shakespeare with his utensils.

Amy finished her meal and leaned back against the couch, watching Murdock finish his performance.

"The end," he announced.

Amy clapped. "Murdock, I don't think I've ever seen a better interpretation of _The Tempest_."

"Aw, thanks sugar pie," he said.

He crawled around the blanket until he was next to her and leaned back with her. He took her hand in his. Amy slowly laid her head against his shoulder. She immediately felt his head gently lean into hers.

They sat totally content. Their hands still entwined, Amy began stroking his fingers with her thumb.

Murdock turned his head and pressed his lips to the top of Amy's head.

"Mmm, your hair smells like flowers. Lilies," Murdock said.

She turned toward him and smiled.

Encouraged, Murdock brought their joined hands to his lips as well. Amy shivered. Never letting go of her hand, Murdock finally kissed her. Amy moaned and leaned in closer. Murdock wrapped his other arm around her and lowered them both to the floor.

"Murdock, my room's a lot more comfortable," Amy whispered.

"It got a big bed and everything?"

"I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Murdock stared at her for a moment than started to stand. Amy went to follow when suddenly Murdock was lifting her from the floor.

She put her arms around his neck, "what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you," he answered.

She kissed him again.

"So, what are you waiting for," Amy asked.

Murdock didn't need to be asked twice. He carried her bridal style back to the bedroom.

Amy silently thanked the storm for keeping them inside. She thought this was the best first date she had ever had. The storm didn't clear until the morning.

**Author's Note: ****First of all, thanks so, so much for the kind feedback to my last story. Okay, I totally wimped out on the sex here. I'm just not comfortable writing smut. Reading it, I love. Writing it, not so much. Anyway, this one just came pouring out of me and I'm starting to remember why I used to love writing fic. **


End file.
